Bad Enough For You
by Kandis-renea
Summary: Previously on Big Time One Shots. Getting stuck in an elevator is never fun, especially when you're horny; with more than just your boyfriend in there with you. Smut


**Bad Enough For You**

**Summary: Previously on **_**Big Time One Shots. **_**Getting stuck in an elevator is never fun, especially when you're horny; with more than just your boyfriend in there with you.**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Kogan**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognizable, which includes BTR.**

**A/N: Here ya go! ;)**

Kendall's arm found its way around the shorter boy's waist, as they walked towards the revolving doors of the hotel, both of their bags on his shoulder as he dragged the male along with him towards the front desk with the rest of the band and Gustavo. They were spending the night in New Mexico – just passing through until they reached Arizona. And it was pretty safe to say that they were all exhausted from the trip that they made from the venue to the hotel, which was surprisingly a longer distance than any of them actually imagined it would be.

Well, everyone was exhausted except Kendall. He was fidgety and wired, which was usually Carlos' personality; but something about tonight had Kendall excited. He may have been more than a little turned on with the fact that Logan's body was pressed up against his own, and he wasn't quite sure what to do with his hands. Needing some kind of contact that wasn't already there, Kendall squeezed Logan's hip, which had Logan moving further into the touch.

Kendall fidgeted a little more as they moved through the revolving doors and approached the front desk, the rest of the band and crew standing back and Gustavo and Kelly signed in and collected their room keys. As they waited, Kendall looked down at his boyfriend, who was resting his head on the blond's shoulder as his eyes drooped shut.

Kelly approached them last, handing Kendall their key silently, before moving towards the elevator to get up to her own room. They all wanted to get up to their rooms and get some sort of rest for the limited hours that they had at the hotel until they had to be getting up and making their way towards Arizona.

Kendall looked everywhere but at Logan when they made their way into the elevator with James and Carlos; Gustavo and Kelly had taken one elevator for themselves, not allowing the four teens to get on with them – which was mostly Gustavo's fault. All Kendall wanted to do at the moment was touch Logan and make love to him, but clearly Logan had other ideas which involved closed eyes and dreamland; which left Kendall alone with his hand to jack off in the shower.

The door to the elevator made a noise as it shut. Kendall fidgeted again as he watched the numbers slowly light up, showing which level they were on; 1, 2, 3. Their room was on level six, which wasn't far from three. But the elevator never got there. There was a creaking noise that clearly wasn't meant to happen, and it scared the three of them who were slightly aware to the things around them. Unfortunately, Logan was pretty much passed out, leaning against Kendall's shoulder.

Soon enough, the elevator came to a complete stop. Kendall frowned as he leaned forward and pressed the button that was supposed to open the door. Nothing happened.

"I guess we're stuck in here." James chuckled, trying to lighten the situation.

Carlos looked as if he was about to be sick or pass out, as he leaned against the wall. Small spaces were certainly not his thing, and it didn't help that they were all stuck in the small space.

"Uh, we're stuck in here." Kendall said, pressing the button to the intercom. The voice that replied was almost instantaneous, which startled them.

"We are aware of this, sir." The voice sounded slightly monotone. "We're working to get this problem fixed as fast as we can. We apologize for the inconvenience." The voice didn't sound as apologetic as it probably should have in order for them to believe the lie, but they said nothing about it.

Instead, Kendall let out a sigh as he leaned back closer towards Logan. As he realized that they could be in there for hours, Kendall slid down the wall bringing Logan with him. Logan was still leaning against his boyfriend, unaware of the affect that he had on Kendall. And really, the way that Kendall was feeling at the moment, he was fairly sure that he couldn't last long enough to keep his problem unknown.

Kendall fidgeted again as Logan tucked his face into the crook of his neck, yawning and grabbing a fistful of Kendall's t-shirt. "M'tired Kenny."

The taller male swallowed loudly and rubbed small circles into Logan's shoulder, trying to take his mind off of the ache that was residing in between his legs. "I know, babe."

James, realizing that Carlos most likely wasn't going to last long before he passed out, slid his arm arouns Carlos' shoulders and brought them both down to the ground of the elevator. "It's gonna be okay, buddy. We'll be out soon."

Carlos smiled in response.

Kendall wasn't paying attention to any of this, though. Instead, he was focusing on the tightness of his jeans and his boyfriend's steady breath that was going out against his neck. The thoughts of jumping Logan right then and there – him being passed not registering in his mind – a huge part of his thoughts. He didn't care that James and Carlos were sitting within a very close proximity, mostly because he had forgotten about them as his mind began wandering.

He wouldn't do it, even if he wanted to, he wouldn't take advantage of Logan like that. He wanted to do that more than anything, though; he had definitely never been as turned on as he was at this moment in time. And really. He wasn't sure what had brought it on.

"Kendall?"

"What?" Kendall asked, being brought back to reality by James' voice.

"I said, are we hanging out tonight before lights out?" James asked, a little hint of annoyance in his voice.

Kendall shook his head, noticing that Logan was looking at him as well as James and Carlos. "Nah, too tired."

"Sure, you're tired." There was a hint of knowing to James voice when he said that, doing the universal sign for blowjob.

Logan rolled his eyes, snuggling back into his boyfriends side. "Whatever, dude. You're just jealous that you're not getting any." His eyes flickered to his boyfriend's, expecting him to be laughing along with him; but he just sat there.

The smaller male looked concerned for all of a second, before glancing down and noticing something; Kendall was semi hard. Kendall was crossing his legs, trying to hide it, but Logan could see it.

Logan smirked, making sure that James and Carlos weren't paying attention to them before he tucked his face into the crook of his boyfriends neck again and breathed out, smirking wider when Kendall fidgeted uncomfortably and trying to cross his legs tighter than before. Kendall just figured that his boyfriend did it because he was tired.

And Logan was tired. But he was definitely always up for sex.

Feigning sleepiness, Logan pushed his face further into the blond's neck and tightened his hold that he had on Kendall's t-shirt. He wasn't about to have sex with his boyfriend in the elevator in front of everyone, but it wouldn't hurt to tease Kendall a little bit.

Logan's fingers inched further down and ghosted along the hem of Kendall's shirt. The blond didn't seem to be paying attention, trying to focus on anything but his boyfriend

But then Logan's hand was closing over Kendall's erection and he was squeezing, which made Kendall thrust up into the contact. Kendall glanced down to look at his boyfriend with wide eyes as the other two jumped up to their feet while the elevator started moving again. Thanks goodness for that; one more squeeze and Kendall wouldn't have been able to stop a moan from escaping. Which would have been embarrassing for the both of them.

Logan looked up at Kendall from under his eye lashes and smiled knowingly, sleep the last thing on his mind as he pulled Kendall to his feet. He giggled as Kendall tried to pull down his shirt so it was covering his erection.

Both males were silent as they made their way to their room. Kendall inserted the key card into the slot with shaky fingers, sighing when it turned green straight away. He quickly pushed the door open.

Kendall pulled Logan in quickly, closing the door quickly and pushing the shorter boy against the door immediately. He placed one of his legs in between Logan's and he whined out the brunet's name, "Logan."

Logan grabbed a hold of Kendall's t-shirt and pulled him in for a kiss, not waiting to push his tongue into the warmth of Kendall's mouth. He earned a moan as the warm muscle licked along the roof of his mouth. As Logan bit down on Kendall's bottom lip, Kendall moaned out Logan's name again.

The blond haired male was breathless as he pulled away from Logan's lips. He quickly slipped his hands underneath the material of his boyfriend's shirt and caressed the warm flesh underneath. "I need you."

Logan nodded his head quickly, his eyes wide as Kendall lifted the shorter male up to wrap his legs around his waist. Kendall quickly smashed their lips together again as Logan wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck to keep him from falling. "What's gotten into you?" Logan asked, pulling his mouth away from Kendall.

Kendall licked a stripe up Logan's neck, before he answered. "I just- I need you." Kendall looked down at his boyfriend desperately before he smashed their lips together again.

"Kendall," Logan moaned as Kendall's hand reached down and rubbed at his growing erection.

Kendall smirked as he began to undo Logan's belt and pulled it from the loops, letting it fall to the floor with a loud _bang_. Logan slid from Kendall's hips onto the ground as Kendall began undoing his pants and letting them fall to the ground. As Kendall was doing this, Logan was attacking Kendall's neck with a few love bites that were definitely gonna be there for a couple days.

As soon as Logan was in just his boxers, Kendall wasted no time in dropping to his knees and pulling his boyfriend's dick from the fabric and stroking it a few times from tip to base and back. Logan shivered at the touch and looked down at Kendall, whose pupils were blown wide with lust.

Kendall leaned forward, blowing air onto his boyfriends cock, "Is that what you want?"

Nodding his head hastily, Logan answered, "Yes, Kendall, please." Logan allowed his hand to reach forward and tangling into the blond hair of his boyfriend. He tugged the face towards his cock, trying to show Kendall exactly what he wanted.

Kendall smirked as he leant forward and licked a stripe along the prominent vein, before he took the entire thing into his mouth. He didn't stop until it hit the back of his throat. He didn't even choke; just swallowed around him while Logan moaned and threw his head back against the door.

"Oh god, Kendall!" Logan moaned as Kendall watched him through his eyelashes and chuckled. Kendall sucked harder as he dug his nails into Logan's hips, swirling his tongue around the head. He quickly took Logan deeper when his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he thrusted forward.

"K-Kenny," Logan moaned. Kendall grazed his teeth along the underside before he removed his mouth with a _pop_. Logan whined at the loss of sensation for a moment before he pulled his boyfriends onto his feet and connected their lips. Tasting himself on Kendall's tongue, he moaned, "Oh my god, Kenny, your mouth."

Kendall was the one moaning a moment later as Logan thrusted upwards, rutting his erection into Kendall's hip, before snaking his hand in between their bodies and pressing his palm against the obvious bulge in Kendall's skinny jeans.

"Fuck me, Kenny." Logan whispered into his boyfriend's mouth as he continued to apply pressure against Kendall's hard on.

Kendall didn't need to be told twice. He quickly pulled away from his boyfriend as he pulled him towards the bed. Along the way, they both shredded the rest of their clothes off, letting them fall wherever they landed.

The blond male pushed the very naked and very turned on Logan down onto the hotel bed, admiring the planes of skin before he settled between his legs and began kissing along his torso. Leaving purple marks along the skin, that thankfully would be hidden beneath Logan's shirt, Kendall started marking him with his teeth.

While Kendall was leaving the purple marks along Logan's torso, Logan was fisting the sheets with his hands, making his knuckles turn white.

"You're so beautiful, Logie," Kendall breathed out before taking one of his nipples into his mouth.

"Please," Logan moaned, arching his back as Kendall bit down.

Kendall's eyes were wide as he climbed off of Logan, looking down to concentrate on removing his pants and briefs in one swift movement. What he saw when he looked back up was enough to make his dick twitch and feel like he was going to come just from the sight. Logan had his hand between his legs, twisted at an uncomfortable angle as he worked himself open, not even taking the time to look for lube. That didn't seem to matter, though, as moans began spilling from his lips as his fingers brushed against that sensitive bundle of nerves inside himself.

Kendall stood there watching him for a moment; the way that he was scissoring his fingers and crooking them, his eyes shut tight from the pleasure and his knees shaking almost being too much for Kendall. But then he couldn't take it anymore, and he moved quickly to hover over Logan, waiting for him to remove his fingers with a whine.

As Kendall lined himself up with Logan's entrance, he gave half a second to think about the fact that Logan probably wasn't stretched enough yet, but as the half second passed, neither of them minded. Kissing Logan's shoulder quickly, Kendall pushed all the way in, remaining still once he was completely sheathed inside of his boyfriend.

Logan breathed in deeply through his nose, the dry burn inside of him making his back ache, but didn't care at the moment; he just wanted to feel more. "Move, Kenny." He moaned out a second later.

Kendall's body shook with pleasure as he pulled almost all the way out and pushed in again; his boyfriend wrapping his legs around his waist and dug the soles of his feet into the small of his back, trying to pull him in deeper. He was aching already, but it was the type of ache that he enjoyed; the kind that made his entire body shake and moans leave his lips at each slow drag out and hard push in.

"Kendall, Kendall, Kendall." Logan wasn't able to stop the mantra from leaving his lips as he dug his nails into the taller male's hips.

Low grunts and moans left Kendall's mouth as he started to thrust into him harder, licking droplets of sweat from his boyfriend's neck, his trusts getting harder and faster with every lick. every thrust hit Logan's prostate dead on and his moans started getting louder.

Logan's cock was aching for attention, but he couldn't seem to find the words between the moans that came out of his mouth. Kendall understood, though, as his thrusts started to get a little sloppy. Taking the brunet's dick into his sweaty palm, he started pumping him in time with his sloppy thrusts.

Kendall's hips were aching more and more with every thrust in, but he was so close; that fire grew bigger in his stomach as he was hurtled closer and closer to the edge. "Logan," He moaned out as his fingers tightened around Logan's dick and his thumb ran along the sensitive head.

That's all it took and Logan was moaning out another mantra of his boyfriend's name as he came hard and fast into his fist, his vision whiting out and his muscles clenching around Kendall's dick. The sensation was too much for Kendall, and he came a moment later with Logan's name slipping past his lips as he collapsed on top of him afterwards.

They were both stick and sweaty, but neither of them seemed to mind as Kendall panted into Logan's neck and Logan's fingers trailed up and down Kendall's spine absentmindedly. "Holy shit." Kendall muttered a moment later.

All Logan could do was chuckle in response, before him and Kendall crawled underneath the sheets, their muscles aching at each movement.

"I love you, Kenny." Logan whispered into Kendall's neck as he snuggled up to his boyfriend's side.

"Love you, too, Logan." Kendall mumbled back, before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
